


Little Pup

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, handjob, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter is like a puppy to Tony. His puppy.





	Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to grease my starker wheels again. It's been a hot second. I used a one word prompt list on Tumblr and went with puppy. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

From the moment Tony sees Peter, he can’t help but compare him to a puppy, based on nothing but wide brown eyes, soft brown eyes, and his need to help and please others. It sticks more once they spend time together in the lab, Peter appointing himself as his assistant on his own. Sometimes he can practically see the ears and wagging tail (but thinking too long that causes its own set of problems). When they get together in Peter’s junior year, he fondly uses the pet name, and any variations of it, whenever he can.

“How are you doing, puppy?” he asks softly, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter hums around the gag in his mouth, blinking tiredly up at him and wiggling on his back. Tony chuckles. “All nice and quiet in there?” He blinks at him again and turns to nuzzles into his stomach. He runs his fingers through Peter’s curls again. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” He pauses then whines softly.

Tony smiles and moves him into his lap to straddle him before standing, hands gripping Peter’s thighs. Peter curls into him and hides in his neck. He carries him to the bathroom then sets him on his feet, turning him to face the toilet. Peter keeps his arms curled up to his chest while Tony pushes down his sweatpants; he can’t do anything with the mitts on his hands, after all.

“There we go,” Tony mutters as his fingers circle Peter’s soft cock and aims it into the toilet. “You can let go now.” His cheeks pink as he closes his eyes and relaxes his bladder. Tony whispers praise as he relieves himself and uses him for support. He helps him shake the last of his piss into the toilet then starts stroking his cock.

Peter whimpers and bucks his hips. Tony chuckles and continues, spreading pre-cum along his shaft. “My leaky little puppy,” he coos condescendingly. “All wet and messy.” He keens in response and pants around the gag, cheeks darkening. He teases under the head of his cock and gets a loud whine.

“Come on. Cum for me pup.” He strokes faster, other hand going down to rolls his balls in his palm. He presses his own erection against Peter’s ass as the pup bucks against him desperately. “You can do it. You’re so close, aren’t you puppy?” He nods against his shoulder, almost _sobbing_ with need.

Peter eventually lets out a muffled cry and cums, Tony aiming him in the toilet as he keeps stroking. Eventually a pained mewl has him letting go and pulling Peter’s pants up, flushing the toilet after. He helps Peter sit on the lid then washes his hands, eyes on his dazed boy. He dries his hands then runs one through his curls.

“You okay?” he questions. Peter hums and nods, leaning into the touch. Tony smiles and lets him rest a little before pulling back and adjusting himself. “Let’s get you some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to get a lot out of this, but I'm pretty happy with it. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
